Ash Spenser
Ash Spenser, is a former Navy SEAL and Tier-One Operator as Senior Chief Special Warfare Operator of SEAL Team 6. He is the father of Clay Spenser. Season 1 In Ghosts of Christmas Future Ash holds a book tour close to Clay's deployment point. There he first meets Stella and charms her with stories about his sons youth. When the two men are alone outside Clay accuses Ash of having come to town soley to risk his Navy career due to his massive ego. Season 2 Season 3 Ask drops in to visit his son Clay Spenser, to let him know everything is on track for getting Brett Swann his Purple Heart and bringing more awareness to TBI. The last box they have to cross is meeting with a famous face in the media. He has set up a plan, for him and Clay to have dinner, and ran into the man. Hoping this will be the clandestine unexpected meeting between the two to get them across the finish line. Unfortunately once Clay returns from his mission he tells his father he can no longer be apart of it. He was warned by his new Commanding Officer, and Jason Hayes agrees. Ash tells him he's had an amazing time working with his son on such good terms and Clay agrees. Adapt and Overcome Notes * Senior Chief Special Warfare Operator Ashland Spenser. * Ash Spenser spent 15 years in the SEAL Teams, the Tier One SEAL unit formerly known as SEAL Team Six. * He's the founder of Ash Spenser Tactical Firearms Training, as well as Ash Spenser Security Consulting and Ash Spenser Tactical Security Solutions, as well as a frequent contributor on various cable news outlets as a subject-matter expert on tactics and security. Appearances Season 1 * Tip of the Spear * Other Lives * Boarding Party * Ghosts of Christmas Future * Collapse * The Spinning Wheel * Borderlines * The Exchange * Rolling Dark * Pattern of Life * Containment * The Upside Down * Getaway Day * Call Out * No Man's Land * Never Get Out of the Boat * In Name Only * Credible Threat * Takedown * Enemy of My Enemy * The Graveyard of Empires * The Cost of Doing Business Season 2 * Fracture * Never Say Die * The Worst of Conditions * All That Matters * Say Again Your Last * Hold What You Got * Outside the Wire * Parallax * Santa Muerte * Prisoner's Dilemma * Backwards in High Heels * Things Not Seen * Time to Shine * What Appears to Be * You Only Die Once * Dirt, Dirt, Gucci * Paradise Lost * Payback * Medicate and Isolate * Rock Bottom * My Life for Yours * Never Out of the Fight Season 3 * Welcome to the Refuge * Ignore and Override * Adapt and Overcome * The Strength of the Wolf * All Along the Watchtower (Part 1) * All Along the Watchtower (Part 2) }} Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:American Category:Military Category:United States Navy Category:BUD/S Category:Navy SEAL